


Toujours en progression

by Zeegzag



Series: En progression [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Humour, M/M, Romance, Tranche de vie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Zeegzag
Summary: Et si, finalement, cette histoire de boucles d'oreilles était plus compliquée que ce à quoi Angeal s'attendait ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Une suite possible à mon OS "En progression". J'aime bien la fin ouverte de ce dernier et comme je tiens à la conserver, cette suite n'est en vérité qu'une des nombreuses possibilités de développement que j'ai pu imaginer pour lui et, surtout, celle qui m'aura le plus amusé (Et donc donné envie de l'écrire). :)

— Laissez-moi vous dire une bonne chose !

Angeal sursaute et se détourne vivement, comme Genesis sort des douches pour les rejoindre dans le vestiaire. Sur le visage de ce dernier, une expression réprobatrice. Et à ses lobes, les trous en cicatrisation de feu ses oreilles percées.

Du côté de la rangée de casiers voisins, Sephiroth termine de boutonner son pantalon. Debout face à son propre casier, Angeal en a ouvert la porte et… c’est à peu près tout. Son regard attiré malgré lui en direction de son compagnon – de son dos nu, de ses épaules larges et de ses jambes musclées… – il a négligé de s’occuper de lui-même et se trouve encore avec une serviette nouée autour de la taille pour tout vêtement.

Gêné, il se racle la gorge et, tout en priant pour que ses amis n’aient pas remarqué son étourderie, tend la main vers ses sous-vêtements. Il entreprend de les passer quand Genesis poursuit :

— Le drame de la gent masculine, c’est son désamour affiché pour les questions de son apparence. La plupart se contentent du strict minimum et gâchent ainsi leurs plus belles années, celles où ils auraient pu atteindre leur plein potentiel.

Angeal soupire. En ce qui le concerne, il préférerait que son ami soit un peu moins conscient de son physique. Ça lui éviterait de parader fièrement au milieu des vestiaires, nu comme au jour de sa naissance. Pas parce qu’il est familier du spectacle qu’il ne s’en passerait pas.

Toujours torse nu, Sephiroth referme la porte de son casier ; son haut d’uniforme à l’épaule. Déjà désintéressé du manège de Genesis, il entreprend d’essorer une ultime fois ses cheveux.

— Ici même, par exemple, poursuit Genesis qui, comme à son habitude se soucie peu de savoir si son public est réceptif. J’ai deux spécimens parfaits pour illustrer mon propos !

— Va t’habiller, ‘Gen, grogne Angeal.

Il va bientôt être vingt-trois heures et ils viennent de terminer un entraînement de plus d’une heure dans la salle de simulation. Autant dire qu’il a d’autres priorités dans l’immédiat que d’écouter les délires de son compatriote.

Genesis l’ignore toutefois ; préfère se tourner vers Sephiroth qu’il pointe du doigt.

— Toi, Sephiroth ! Tu pourrais te targuer d’être presque aussi beau que moi si seulement tu daignais y mettre un peu du tien. Mais non !

Un soupir lui échappe et il écarte les mains.

— Monsieur se contente de l’uniforme militaire par tout temps et en toutes occasions. Même Lazard te l’a reproché ! Et vu le genre de costumes qu’affectionne notre cher directeur, à ta place, je serais plutôt vexé de recevoir ce genre de remarques de sa part.

— Je passe mon temps en mission, réplique Sephiroth en enfilant son haut. Et je peux être appelé n’importe quand : c’est donc plus pratique comme ça.

— Mais quand le président nous invite à une soirée privée en compagnie de toutes les grosses pontes de la Shinra, la moindre des choses c’est de soigner son apparence !

Son interlocuteur hausse les épaules et entreprend de libérer ses cheveux de sous son haut. Angeal, lui, termine tout juste de passer son pantalon et lève les yeux au ciel.

À croire qu’il ne cessera jamais de leur ressortir cette histoire ! Même le président, à son avis, l’a oubliée depuis longtemps.

_Et à la réflexion, ‘Gen est le seul à avoir manqué la syncope quand il a vu Sephiroth débarquer avec son uniforme._

Bon… peut-être que celui-ci aurait effectivement dû éviter d’arriver juste après un entraînement plutôt corsé, ce sans même se donner la peine de prendre une douche ou de soigner correctement les égratignures récoltées, mais… de toute façon, cette réception, leur ami s’en serait bien passé et n’avait au final accepté de s’y rendre que parce que Lazard – secondé de Genesis – avait très lourdement insisté.

_De leur faute. Après tout, Seph’ les avait prévenus qu’il était du genre chargé ce jour-là._

Et comme son sens de la ponctualité tend à friser avec la maniaquerie…

— Avec des cheveux comme les tiens, poursuit inépuisablement Genesis, c’est presque un crime de ne pas les mettre davantage en valeur. Je sais que tu en prends soin, mais quand ta seule fantaisie les concernant se résume à ton shampoing, ça s’appelle tout de même de la négligence.

— On ne touche pas à mes cheveux, réplique Sephiroth d’une voix glaciale, nouant à présent ses chaussures assis sur le banc derrière lui.

— Même sans attaquer la longueur, je t’assure qu’il existe tout un tas de possibilités pour les…

— Continue comme ça et je me charge personnellement de te repercer les oreilles.

Dans un geste de défense, Genesis vient saisir entre deux doigts ses lobes.

Comme ses amis l’avaient prédit, le première classe chargé de son instruction n’avait pas vraiment apprécié de voir son élève revenir avec cette nouvelle fantaisie. Genesis en avait donc eu pour plusieurs jours de corvées, en plus d’un arrachage vigoureux de ses précieuses boucles.

C’était toutefois mal connaître le Banoran que de croire qu’il en resterait là et Angeal était prêt à parier que, d’ici peu, il se présenterait à nouveau à la Shinra avec les oreilles percées.

— Je vois qu’il n’y a définitivement rien à tirer de monsieur le héros, réplique Genesis avec une mine dégoûtée. Un dernier conseil tout de même : si le déodorant existe, c’est pour s’en servir. Personne n’a envie de sentir l’odeur de ta sueur !

— Ça dépend qui, grommelle Angeal.

Toutefois si bas qu’aucun de ses amis ne prête heureusement attention à lui.

Comme il referme sèchement son casier, son haut en main, son regard retourne se perdre du côté de Sephiroth.

Finalement, il semblerait qu’il ait fait fausse route la dernière fois. Car à sa grande déception, non seulement Sephiroth n’était pas revenu vers lui, mais quand lui-même – impatienté et anxieux – avait voulu tâter le terrain, la conversation s’est révélée incroyablement décevante…

* * *

… _nerveux, mais s’efforçant de le dissimuler, Angeal s’approche de Sephiroth. Il a l’impression que les regards des SOLDATs présents dans la pièce convergent tous dans sa direction. Comme s’ils savaient déjà pourquoi il se trouve ici. Comme s’ils se délectaient du spectacle à venir. Il secoue la tête, conscient que ce ne sont que des bêtises, que le produit du stress montant en lui et jouant délicieusement avec sa paranoïa._

_D’un raclement de gorge, il attire l’attention de son ami jusque là occupé à superviser l’entraînement de troisièmes classes. Les bras croisés, il s’enquiert d’une voix rauque :_

— _Alors comme ça, elles te plaisent ?_

_Dans un premier temps, Sephiroth se contente de le fixer. Avec expression parfaitement neutre qu’il trouve, en cet instant, intimidante._

— _Elles me plaisent, répond-il finalement, avant d’arquer un sourcil et de questionner : elles te plaisent également, n’est-ce pas ?_

_Et à Angeal, troublé, de bafouiller :_

— _Heu… oui… oui, en effet._

_Sephiroth opine du chef. Son expression, toutefois, ne s’est pas modifiée d’un iota et Angeal ne sait décidément pas comment il doit l’interpréter._

— _D’accord, lui dit-il. Je suis content qu’elles te plaisent...  
_

* * *

… suite à quoi son ami s’en était retourné à son entraînement sans faire plus attention à lui.

Sur le moment, il s’était consolé en se disant qu’après tout, comme ils se trouvaient en compagnie d’autres membres du SOLDAT, Sephiroth avait sans doute préféré se montrer discret. Oui, s’il y réfléchissait bien, ça pouvait ressembler à un tâtement de terrain de sa part également, et donc d’une confirmation qu’il ne le laissait pas indifférent, mais…

_Après ça, on n’en a plus reparlé. Puis il est parti en mission et…_

Et rentré depuis la veille au soir, son ami aurait eu pas mal d’occasions de se retrouver seul avec lui. Non, en vérité, ils s’étaient plusieurs fois retrouvés seul à seul. Et malgré ça…

_À aucun moment il ne s’est comporté différemment de d’habitude._

Ce qui ne lui laisse sans doute pas d'autre choix que d'enterrer ses derniers espoirs.

D'ailleurs, et pour tout dire, il se sent actuellement plutôt stupide, autant que malheureux. Car même s'il ne voit pas bien ce que son ami compte faire de cette paire de boucles d'oreilles, il savait bien qu'il ne devait pas se faire trop d'illusions quant à toute cette histoire. Qu'il ne s'agissait certainement que d'une bizarrerie de Sephiroth, une de plus, et rien d'autre.

_N'empêche que ça reste dur à encaisser._

Et en cet instant, il serait bien mieux au lit, à panser ses blessures de cœur, qu’à devoir supporter Genesis.

Pour ne rien arranger, voilà que celui-ci se tourne maintenant dans sa direction et le pointe à son tour du doigt.

— Quant à toi, Angeal, tu n’es pas plus moche qu’un autre. Et parce que tu es un ami d’enfance, je t’avouerai que si tu prenais un peu plus soin de toi, tu pourrais faire tourner pas mal de têtes. Surtout avec une carrure comme la tienne ! Mais est-ce que tu m’as déjà écouté ne serait-ce qu’une seule fois ? Non ! Tout comme notre héros négligé, il faut que tu t’obstines à jouer les rustres. Alors que tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour tes cheveux, bon sang ! Et ne parlons pas de ces trois poils que tu te laisses pousser au menton, ou de tes goûts vestimentaires, ou bien de…

— Et moi, je vais te dire une bonne chose, ‘Gen, le coupe Angeal, déjà à bout de patience. La beauté d’un homme, c’est ici qu’elle se trouve !

Et disant cela, il vient frapper de son poing l’emplacement de son cœur. En retour, Genesis lève les yeux au plafond, l’air profondément dépité.

— Qu’est-ce que tu peux être vieux jeu, ‘Geal !

— Non, je suis d’accord, fait Sephiroth, qui se redresse et ajuste sa ceinture. C’est bien là qu’est la beauté d’un homme, mais…

Et à ce moment précis, Angeal le jurerait, c’est dans sa direction que son ami jette un rapide coup d’œil, avant de conclure :

— Si l’enveloppe est mise en valeur, c’est toujours un plus appréciable.

Malgré lui, Angeal se sent rougir jusqu’à la racine de ses cheveux. Genesis, lui, fond sur Sephiroth, alors que celui-ci va pour quitter le vestiaire.

— Tiens donc ! Est-ce que par hasard monsieur mystère s’intéresserait aux hommes ?

— Ça ne te regarde pas.

— Avoue-le, insiste Genesis en lui passant un bras en travers des épaules. En vrai, on est dans le même bateau tous les deux. Homme, femme. Quelle importance du moment que l’on s’amuse ! Je te soupçonnais bien d’en être, mais…

— Je te l’ai déjà dit : ne me colle pas sans porter au moins un caleçon !

— Allez, je suis sûr que ça te plaît !

Dans leur dos, Angeal ne réagit plus du tout. À l’impression que son cerveau a complètement freezé. Refusera à jamais de lui répondre. Puis, sans crier gare, tout se remet en marche. Commence à tourner à plein régime, jusqu’à risquer de le faire surchauffer. Au bord de l’hyperventilation, il se plaque une main contre la bouche et porte l’autre en maintien contre son casier.

_Calme-toi, Angeal. Calme-toi ! Tu vas encore te faire des films, sinon !_

Oui… oui ! Il n’est même pas certain que ce regard lui était destiné. Pas certain du tout non plus que Genesis ait tapé juste. Et… et…

Et pourtant, le lendemain, c’est sur un coup de tête qu’il attrape Genesis au détour d’un couloir et le traîne à travers les boutiques de la ville, avec pour objectif de se constituer enfin une garde-robe digne de ce nom.


	2. Chapter 2

Remontant le couloir dédié aux appartements des SOLDATs, Angeal donne l’impression à ceux qui le croisent d’être d’une humeur massacrante. En réalité, le froncement de sourcils qui lui plisse en cet instant le front n’est autre que le signe d’une intense réflexion.

Car c’est aujourd’hui que Sephiroth revient de sa dernière mission. La fois précédente, celui-ci n’a eu droit qu’à un seul jour de repos, avant d’être de nouveau envoyé sur le terrain. De fait qu’il ne l’a pas revu depuis maintenant trois jours, absence qui lui a permis de réfléchir un peu mieux à la situation.

Dans sa chambre, soigneusement rangée dans son armoire, une pile de vêtements achetés en compagnie de Genesis. Et si cet achat lui a semblé nécessaire sur le moment, il se demande à présent s’il n’aurait pas mieux fait de s’en passer. Lui qui n’a pas l’habitude de dépenser son argent se sent même assez honteux de cette débauche. D’autant que rien ne lui dit que, même sous son meilleur jour, il arrivera à quoi que ce soit avec son ami. Il n’est d’ailleurs toujours pas certain qu’il s’intéresse vraiment aux hommes et, quand bien même, qu’il puisse être son type.

Oui, plus il y pense, plus il s’en veut de s’être emporté de la sorte. Au final, rien ne vaut le naturel. Surtout que ce n’est pas Genesis qu’il a pour espoir de séduire, mais Sephiroth.

_J’ai encore les tickets de caisse… avec un peu de chance, je pourrais peut-être me faire rembourser ?_

Il en est là de ses réflexions quand il avise l’objet premier de ses pensées, qui sort à cet instant d’un ascenseur. Au vu de son air fatigué et de la boue qui macule encore ses bottes, celui-ci vient sans doute juste de rentrer. Un sourire lui montant aux lèvres, il va pour le saluer d’un geste de la main, quand un première classe interpelle son ami :

— Hé, Sephiroth ! Ça te dirait de te joindre à nous ?

Le type en question est un mastodonte à la mâchoire carrée et aux sourcils aussi sombres que broussailleux, lui donnant en permanence l’air d’être de mauvais poil. Ses bras musclés croisés sur son torse, il se trouve en compagnie de deuxièmes classes dont les sourires se figent en voyant l’interpellé se tourner dans leur direction.

— Un problème ?

— Comme tu dis, un problème ! Ces types-là, ajoute le géant en désignant du doigt les trois deuxièmes classes, ont organisé une petite rencontre arrangée. Sauf qu’il nous manque un gars de notre côté.

— Rencontre arrangée ? répète Sephiroth, qui ne semble pas bien saisir.

— Avec des femmes. Histoire d’essayer de sortir de notre célibat !

Angeal sent les poils de sa nuque se hérisser. Qu’est-ce qu’ils sont en train de lui faire ceux-là ? Ils ne vont quand même pas lui couper l’herbe sous le pied !

Il ouvre donc la bouche pour se mêler à la conversation, quand Sephiroth répond :

— Désolé, mais j’ai déjà quelqu’un.

Sa réponse amène un moment de flottement. Sur le visage de ceux qui lui font face, la surprise la plus totale. Dans son dos, Angeal, lui, semble en état de choc.

_Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ? QUOI ?!_

Un cri éclate. Qu’il croit, un instant, avoir expulsé, mais qui s’avère en vérité provenir de Genesis. Sortant tout juste d’un des ascenseurs, celui-ci bondit en direction de Sephiroth. Ses mains viennent s’agripper aux épaules de leur ami, tels deux prédateurs déterminés à ne pas laisser s’échapper leur proie.

— Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette histoire ?! Depuis quand ? Comment ? Homme ? Femme ? Je connais ?!

— Ça ne te regarde pas, se contente de lui répondre Sephiroth, avant de reprendre son chemin.

Mais Genesis, toujours accroché à lui, insiste :

— Allez, crache le morceau ! On est amis, non ? Alors tu peux bien…

— Non.

Angeal n’a toujours pas réagi. A l’impression que son corps tout entier s’est statufié. Que son cerveau s’est engourdi et qu’il ne reviendra plus jamais à la normale. Dans sa poitrine, une douleur terrible. Et une pression, au niveau de sa gorge, qui l’étouffe presque et lui fait un drôle de goût dans la bouche.

Le groupe de SOLDATs pousse un soupir. Puis l’un d’eux vient poser une main sur l’épaule du première classe et dit :

— C’est pas plus ma, Doug’. S’il était venu, y en aurait eu que pour lui.

— Ouais, c’est sûr, fait un autre.

— On peut pas gagner contre le grand Sephiroth !

Le dénommé Douglas opine mollement du chef.

— Ouais… vous devez avoir raison.

Puis, avisant Angeal, il lance :

— Et toi, Angeal ? Ça te dirait pas de venir avec nous ?

Mais au lieu de répondre, l’interpellé tourne les talons.

— Hé, Angeal !

Reprend sa route en sens inverse, avec l’impression que le monde autour de lui n’existe plus.

2

— Le sale petit cachottier ! Ah ça, on peut dire qu’il sait dissimuler son jeu !

La tête entre les mains et l’air profondément abattu, Angeal ne répond pas. Assis sur son lit, il voudrait pouvoir revenir plusieurs jours en arrière, quand il a eu l’idée stupide de laisser une chance à ses sentiments d’atteindre la cible après laquelle ils se languissent. Il ne comprend même pas qu’il ait pu se monter la tête de cette façon. Tout ça à cause de quelques mots… et d’un regard…

_À quoi est-ce que tu t’attendais, Angeal ?_

Sa décision première était pourtant la bonne. Étouffer ce qu’il y a en lui, attendre que ça se fatigue et que ça daigne enfin s’éteindre. C’est toujours possible, bien sûr, mais ça risque de prendre plus de temps, maintenant… et surtout d’être sacrément plus douloureux.

— Je l’ai vu échanger quelques mots avec l’une des stagiaires de l’accueil, la dernière fois, poursuit Genesis qui, après avoir compris qu’il n’obtiendrait rien de Sephiroth, est venu frapper à la porte de son compatriote afin de trouver une oreille dans laquelle déverser ses bavardages. Elle était mignonne, mais je ne suis pas certain que ce soit vraiment son type.

Installé sur l’unique chaise du lieu, les pieds posés sur une petite table carrée calée dans un coin de la pièce, il se masse le menton d’un air songeur. Ses yeux s’attardent vaguement sur les plantes en pot qui pullulent dans la chambre de son ami et il chasse de la main un moucheron venu se perdre près de son oreille.

— À moins que ce ne soit quelqu’un du SOLDAT… ? Oui, ça lui ressemblerait bien de choisir au plus près. Mais en dehors de toi et moi, je ne vois pas trop avec qui ce serait possible.

Angeal pousse un soupir. Lourd. Chargé de toute la souffrance qui l’habite.

— Comme s’il pouvait s’intéresser à toi, grommelle-t-il.

— Ça prouverait au moins qu’il a du goût en matière d’hommes, à défaut d’en avoir ailleurs.

— N’importe quoi.

— Tu me donnes ta parole que ce n’est pas toi, ‘Geal ?

— Ah ça pour l’avoir, tu l’as !

Un peu surpris par le ton à la fois amer et agressif de son ami, Genesis vient pensivement jouer avec ses oreilles fraîchement percées. Arrête très vite, comme la douleur y est encore vive, et fait retrouver le plancher des vaches à ses pieds.

— Écoute, je sais que je ne suis pas la personne la plus observatrice du monde…

— Un euphémisme pour dire que tu es centré sur toi-même ? grogne Angeal.

— Mais je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse, poursuit Genesis, sans vraiment prêter attention à ses propos. Tu m’expliques ou est-ce qu’il faut que je devine par moi-même ?

Angeal ne répond pas tout de suite. Hésite à se confier à celui qui, après tout, est son ami d’enfance. Dans le fond, il sait qu’il en a grand besoin. Qu’il ne va pas pouvoir garder tout ça pour lui éternellement, au risque d’imploser, mais…

_J’ai beau le connaître depuis longtemps, je n’ai aucune envie de parler de ça avec lui._

Malheureusement, il ne voit pas bien auprès de qui d’autre il pourrait aller s’épancher, Sephiroth étant hors de course. Quant au reste des membres du SOLDAT, s’il s’entend bien avec tout le monde, aucun parmi eux n’est suffisamment proche de lui pour qu’il se risque à lui confier quelque chose d’aussi personnel.

Qu’il le veuille ou non, le seul choix qu’il lui reste est donc Genesis.

— Tu as plutôt intérêt à garder ça pour toi !

— Est-ce que tu as vraiment besoin de me le demander ?

Et face à l’air on ne peut plus sérieux d’Angeal, Genesis lève les yeux au ciel.

— Merci de ta confiance. Ça fait chaud au cœur, vraiment !

— Tu connais tous les ragots du Département, lui rappelle son ami.

— Oui… oui, je les connais, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je les sème autour de moi.

— Et je les connais également, vu que tu ne peux pas t’empêcher de m’en parler.

— D’accord, peut-être que je t’en parle à toi, concède Genesis en écartant les mains. Mais cite-moi une seule autre personne avec qui je le fais.

— Simple : Sephiroth.

Genesis arque un sourcil.

— Et ?

— Et si tu lui en parles, ça va très mal aller pour toi.

Genesis sent un frisson lui remonter le long du dos. Un frisson de délice. Le genre qui vous informe que, d’ici quelques secondes, une bombe va vous être livrée sur un plateau et qu’il vous suffit d’attendre patiemment son explosion.

— Tu as ma parole, mon ami, dit-il en redressant le menton. Maintenant, crache le morceau !

Tout en se pinçant l’arrête du nez, Angeal soupire. Au point où il en est, de toute façon !

— C’est pas simple à avouer, tu sais…

— Crache, Angeal.

— Mais le fait est que…

— Oui ?

— J’ai des sentiments pour lui.

Un silence, pendant lequel chacun prend conscience de ce qu’il vient d’être dit. Surtout, qu’il ne peut à présent plus y avoir de retour en arrière.

— Pour Sephiroth… ? s’enquiert finalement Genesis.

Et comme Angeal opine du chef, un pli soucieux lui barrant le front, il se donne une claque contre la cuisse.

— Sans déconner !

Chez son ami, c’est comme si cette exclamation faisait céder un barrage. Et sans qu’il ne puisse plus les arrêter, les mots se déversent en rafale par sa bouche :

— Je sais, c’est stupide ! Je ne comprends même pas moi-même comment c’est arrivé. Un jour tout allait bien, et le suivant c’était là, et impossible de m’en débarrasser.

— Et moi qui n’avais rien remarqué !

— Ça fait des mois que ça me travaille et que j’essaye de pas trop y penser. Je savais bien que c’était une erreur, que de toute façon, il ne pourrait jamais rien y avoir entre nous et…

— Je me demande s’il se doute de quelque chose…, poursuit Genesis en menant un doigt à ses lèvres.

— Je m’étais fait à l’idée. Je me disais… que j’allais attendre que ça se tasse et oublier tout ça. Mais non ! Il a fallu que je m’imagine des trucs ! Que peut-être, en fin de compte, c’était possible. Quel crétin !

— Je suis tout de même surpris… dire que tu côtoies le soleil, mais que tu lui as préféré la lune. Enfin, qu’attendre d’une simple étoile ?

— ‘Gen, je suis en train de parler, là !

Face au regard noir de son ami, Genesis a un petit geste de la main en signe d’excuse.

— Désolé. Donc… tu en pinces pour notre homme mystère.

— C’est ça.

— Et tu espérais avoir une chance avec lui.

— Plus maintenant, en tout cas. Non, maintenant, je sais que c’est foutu.

— Parce qu’il prétend sortir avec quelqu’un dont ni toi ni moi n’avions jamais entendu parler ?

Et comme l’expression d’Angeal se fait malheureuse, Genesis bascule sa chaise sur deux pieds et vient se triturer une mèche de cheveux. Sur ses lèvres, un petit sourire.

— Eh bien moi, je vais te dire : en fin de compte, je crois que son histoire a autant de chances d’être vraie, que d’être du flanc. (Et voyant l’intérêt s’éveiller dans le regard de son ami, son sourire se fait plus large, presque suffisant, et il ajoute :) Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Sephiroth et les relations sociales, ça fait trois. Alors l’imaginer capable de se dépatouiller seul avec une relation amoureuse, ça, ça me paraît un peu gros. Son inexpérience dans le domaine est sans doute aussi vaste que ton manque de goût vestimentaire.

— Sérieusement…, grogne Angeal.

— Je te le répète, ‘Geal : à notre époque, les chemises à carreaux vous donnent l’allure d’un rustaud tout droit sorti de sa cambrousse. Personne n’oserait porter un truc pareil, ici, à Midgar.

— Je l’ai pas achetée !

— Mais tu aurais pu, si je n’avais pas été là pour t’en empêcher. Enfin, revenons à monsieur le héros. Personnellement, je vois trois possibilités pour expliquer ses propos. Premièrement : (Et disant cela, il lève un doigt.) Il a effectivement quelqu’un et il a été assez malin pour nous le dissimuler jusqu’ici. Deuxièmement : (Un second doigt se dresse.) il a juste dit ça pour que Douglas lui fiche la paix. Et sans doute aussi histoire de décourager d’éventuelles futures propositions de ce genre. Et enfin, troisièmement : (Un ultime doigt vient rejoindre les deux autres.) Il a quelqu’un en vue et il est suffisamment sûr de lui pour s’imaginer que c’est déjà dans la poche. Ce qui, à mon avis, lui ressemblerait bien.

— Il n’est pas si tordu, s’insurge Angeal.

— Tu crois ? Mais moi je te dis que ce type-à est de toute façon trop bizarre pour que l’on puisse ne serait-ce qu’approcher du doigt à quel point ça ne tourne pas rond chez lui. Et toi, tu t’intéresses à lui. À se demander si je ne m’étais pas trompé sur ton compte tout ce temps…

— Et moi, je commence à regretter de m’être confié à toi.

Genesis laisse retomber sa chaise sur ses quatre pieds et se lève, pour venir poser une main sur l’épaule de son compatriote.

— Au contraire, tu as bien fait ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je suis ton ami. Et entre amis, mon cher Angeal, il est de coutume de se filer des coups de pouce.

Et, ignorant la lueur angoissée qui s’allume dans le regard de son interlocuteur, il ajoute, très sûr de lui :

— Oui, fais-moi confiance. D’ici à ce soir, nous en serons plus sur les affaires de cœur de notre homme mystère !

3

Sephiroth se retourne en direction de Genesis et baisse les yeux sur l’épée brandie dans sa direction.

— Tu peux répéter ?

À cette heure de la journée, la salle d’entraînement du SOLDAT est encore peuplée. Des troisièmes classes s’entraînent au maniement de leur arme sous la tutelle de Sephiroth et de Douglas. À l’entrée de Genesis, tous ont toutefois cessé leurs activités pour le suivre des yeux ; devinant à son air déterminé et son menton dressé que les prochaines minutes promettent d’être divertissantes.

— Je te défie, répète volontiers Genesis. Maintenant, lève ton arme et battons-nous !

Sephiroth cligne des yeux. Un air déjà ennuyé sur les traits.

— Comme tu peux le voir, je suis occupé.

Mais comme chacun ici le sait, il en faut bien plus pour décourager Genesis.

— Ma parole, mais c’est que notre héros se dégonfle ! Quelle déception. Enfin, il est vrai que la presse a quelque peu exagéré tes exploits… oui, ce serait sans doute mauvais pour ton image si je t’humiliais ici.

L’ensemble des spectateurs prend une longue, très longue inspiration – jusqu’à Angeal qui n’a pas quitté l’encadrement de la porte et se maudit de ne pas avoir davantage insisté pour savoir ce que Genesis avait derrière la tête.

Le regard de Sephiroth s’est fait plus acéré et n’importe qui, en cet instant, se serait senti mal rien que d’en être la cible. Malheureusement ou heureusement pour lui, Genesis n’est pas n’importe qui et constater qu’il a touché un point sensible ne fait que décupler son excitation. D’un geste de la main aguicheur, il dit :

— Je te préviens qu’il y a une condition à cet affrontement. Si je gagne, tu devras me révéler l’identité de la personne avec qui tu prétends sortir.

Lentement, Sephiroth lève son arme. Et c’est d’une voix beaucoup trop calme qu’il répond :

— Et si tu perds, tu me retireras ces boucles d’oreilles ridicules.

— Vendu !

La seconde d’après, Masamune fond en direction de sa proie, qui a tout juste le temps de l’intercepter de sa lame…

4

— Saleté !

Ulcéré, Genesis jette ses boucles d’oreille dans la poubelle qui lui fait face. Derrière lui, adossé contre le mur du couloir, Angeal dit :

— Tu sais pourtant que tu ne fais pas le poids contre lui.

Non, pas le poids du tout. Oh, son ami a certes donné un peu de fil à retordre au héros de la guerre du Wutai, mais ce n’était pas suffisant. En définitif, l’affrontement n’avait duré que deux ou trois minutes, au terme desquelles Genesis avait été envoyé au tapis d’un rude coup de pied au niveau des côtes. Son épée lui échappant, il n’avait eu que le temps de se redresser sur un coude avant que celle de Sephiroth ne se plante dans son champ de vision. Menaçante et déjà prête à frapper.

— Merde, Hewley ! crache Genesis, en se retournant vivement dans sa direction.

— Je disais pas ça pour te vexer.

— Eh bien je le suis quand même ! Ça fait des mois que je m’entraîne comme un dingue pour essayer de rattraper son niveau et regarde le résultat ! Merde ! Merde ! Merde !

Angeal juge préférable de garder le silence. Pour que son ami en vienne à se montrer vulgaire, c’est qu’il est sacrément en pétard et il sait, d’expérience, qu’il ne sert à rien d’essayer de discuter avec lui dans ces moments-là.

Se mordant à présent le pouce, Genesis a l’expression agressive. Une tempête semble habiter ses yeux mako.

— Un jour, j’en fais le serment, je botterai les fesses de monsieur le prodige et crois-moi, ça va lui faire tout drôle !

Angeal pousse un soupir. Tout ça devient grotesque. Il savait bien qu’il n’aurait dû le mêler à cette histoire !

Se décollant du mur, il lance :

— Désolé, ‘Gen, mais le résultat était prévisible. Il n’est pas première classe pour rien !

Quant à lui, on ne peut pas dire que ça l’aura beaucoup aidé. Au contraire, à cause de sa conversation avec Genesis, l’espoir est revenu briller timidement en lui et il sent que ça ne va pas être facile de l’étouffer à nouveau. À moins d’une solution radicale…

— Je vais faire comme si ce n’était pas ce que tu sais qui t’aveugle, ‘Geal, lui répond Genesis, comme son ami s’éloigne. Quoi qu’il en soit, il serait peut-être temps que tu te décides à l’affronter en face, au lieu de te lamenter lâchement dans ton coin.

Sans se retourner, Angeal opine du chef. Oui, c’est sans doute ce qu’il lui reste de mieux à faire s’il veut en finir rapidement.


	3. Chapter 3

1

Angeal se racle la gorge, attirant sur lui l’attention des deux occupants de la pièce.

— Heu… Seph' ? Je peux te parler une seconde ?

Installé dans la salle de réunion en compagnie d’un première classe, son ami s’emploie à rédiger le rapport de sa dernière mission. Une feuille en main, qu’il relisait au moment où Angeal pénétrait dans la pièce, il arque un sourcil.

— Ça ne peut pas attendre ?

L’autre première classe tapote de son stylo le plateau du bureau en signe d’impatience. Devant lui, des feuilles étalées où s’exhibent ici son écriture minutieuse, là sa signature. Des cheveux roux épais, qui bouclent et qu’il attache derrière sa nuque. Ses yeux en amande sont cerclés par des lunettes rondes, aux montures métalliques d’un autre âge. Un corps svelte, aux muscles secs et une expression sévère qui, en cet instant, rappelle celle de ces professeurs capables de terrifier une classe tout entière et de forcer jusqu’aux plus indisciplinés à filer droit.

— Si, désolé. Juste pour te dire qu’il y a un truc dont j’aimerais bien te parler après.

Le stylo continue de rencontrer le bois du bureau, encore et encore. En un bruit de fond désagréable qui fait ressurgir les souvenirs d’un temps où, alors enfant, vous vous retrouviez la tête basse devant un professeur menaçant de vous mettre un zéro, des devoirs supplémentaires et même une retenue pour votre peine. Un peu mal à l’aise Angeal passe d’un pied sur l’autre et évite de regarder dans la direction de l’autre.

— J’ai moi aussi quelque chose dont j’aimerais discuter avec toi, lui apprend Sephiroth. Je devrais en avoir terminé d’ici une heure, pourquoi ne pas aller dîner en ville ensuite ?

La proposition surprend Angeal, qui ne s’y attendait pas. Nerveux, il questionne :

— Tu veux dire, tous les trois ? Avec Genesis ?

Ce qui n’était absolument pas prévu au programme. Il va donc pour souligner que ce dont il a à parler avec lui est plutôt d’ordre privé, mais Sephiroth le devance :

— Non, juste toi et moi. S’il vient, il ne fera que nous gêner.

Un reniflement échappe à leur public, qui se laisse aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et croise les bras.

— Où qu’il aille, il gêne tout le monde. Franchement, s’il n’était pas aussi doué, je me serais déjà arrangé pour qu’il soit viré du SOLDAT.

Son stylo toujours en main, il se tapote le bras avec et tourne son regard rigide en direction d’Angeal.

— Quand tu le verras, tu lui diras que la prochaine fois qu’il revient avec les oreilles percées, Franz s’occupera sérieusement de son cas.

— Pas sûr que ça suffise à le décourager, Wei, glisse Sephiroth, avec un petit sourire en coin.

— S’il tient à rester deuxième classe, c’est lui que ça regarde, répond l’autre en retournant à sa paperasse.

En réponse tardive, Angeal opine du chef, avant de se tourner vers son ami.

— Donc… on se voit dans une heure ?

— Mettons une heure et demie. J’aimerais prendre une douche avant d’y aller.

À nouveau, Angeal opine du chef, cherche comment conclure cette conversation et, voyant que les deux autres ne font déjà plus attention à lui, se contente de quitter silencieusement la pièce…

  


2

Se tenant près des larges baies vitrées de la salle de repos, Angeal observe Midgar qui, à l’extérieur, s’exhibe dans toute sa splendeur.

À cette heure, malheureusement, la ville est illuminée par un éclairage artificiel qui appauvrit considérablement la beauté de son ciel nocturne. Depuis qu’il est ici, de toute façon, Angeal ne s’est jamais laissé happé par le spectacle de la voûte céleste à la nuit tombée. Comme tout le monde, il a appris à l’ignorer, mais n’a jamais pu se départir d’un sentiment de gâchis, lui qui a connu les nuits de Banora et sait à quel point celles-ci peuvent être belles.

Les bras croisés, il serre les mâchoires sous le coup du stress ; nerveux comme il l’a rarement été au cours de son existence. Il est décidé à se déclarer à Sephiroth au cours de la soirée, ça, il ne reviendra pas dessus. Néanmoins, il ignore toujours s’il le fera en début ou en fin.

Car si attaquer directement lui permettrait d’avoir rapidement sa réponse, il n’est pas dit que, s’il le rejette, Sephiroth le laissera pour autant retourner à la Shinra, afin qu’il puisse se morfondre dans sa chambre. Non, il a prétendu avoir quelque chose à lui dire et, le connaissant, il tiendra à aborder le sujet au cours de la soirée, peu importe ce qu’il arrivera.

En fin de soirée serait donc le choix le plus judicieux, mais… ça l’obligerait à tenir le coup jusque là, avec sa peur, avec cette douleur qui lui dévore les entrailles et ce début de dépression qui commence à l’envahir.

_On peut dire que je me suis foutu dans de beaux draps !_

Mais il est maintenant un peu tard pour renoncer. Genesis a raison, il doit cesser de se comporter aussi lâchement.

_J’espère simplement que ça n’affectera pas notre amitié._

Car si Sephiroth devait s’éloigner de lui à cause de toute cette histoire, il n’est pas certain de parvenir à se le pardonner un jour.

De plus en plus angoissé, il en est à piétiner sur place, fait craquer son cou, comme une tension s’y éveille et ferme les yeux. Inspire longuement et s’oblige au calme. Ça ne sert à rien de se mettre dans des états pareils. Sephiroth risque de le repousser, c’est certain, mais il n’est pas le genre à rompre une amitié pour si peu. Sans compter que se torturer inutilement ne fera que rendre le moment de se déclarer plus douloureux encore.

Oui, il faut qu’il se calme, qu’il garde la tête froide. Pour l’instant, ils n’y sont pas encore. Non, ils s’apprêtent à aller dîner en ville, juste tous les deux, et Sephiroth…

_De quoi est-ce qu’il peut bien vouloir me parler pour refuser que Genesis se joigne à nous ?_

Il n’a toutefois pas le temps de creuser la question que l’objet de ses pensées le rejoint.

— On peut y aller, si tu es prêt.

Angeal tourne les yeux dans sa direction et a l’impression que ceux-ci vont lui sortir des orbites.

— Je… que… hein ?

Avec un haussement de sourcils, Sephiroth l’observe des pieds à la tête.

— Tu comptes y aller avec ton uniforme ?

En réponse, Angeal ne peut qu’ouvrir et fermer bêtement la bouche, à la façon d’un poisson hors de l’eau. Comme il est à peu près certain que Sephiroth veut lui parler de choses d’ordre professionnelles, il n’a en effet pas vu l’intérêt de se départir de son uniforme. Du reste, son ami ne quitte jamais le sien lui-même, de fait qu’Angeal ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’il en soit différemment ce soir-là.

Vêtu d’un pantalon beige à motifs tartan et d’un pull torsadé à col roulé, il a détaché ses cheveux qu’il noue le plus souvent en queue de cheval et a même troqué ses bottes militaires contre des chaussures de ville. L’ensemble a un petit goût vieillot et aurait sans doute fait hurler Genesis, mais ça lui va bien. Et même un peu trop, en fait.

Surpris de sa réaction, Sephiroth tire sur son pull.

— C’est si bizarre ? Je pensais pourtant que c’est ce qu’il convenait de faire dans ce genre de situation… (Relâchant son pull, il ajoute :) Désolé, je vais me changer.

Et à Angeal de bondir en avant, une main tendue comme pour le retenir.

— Non, attends… je… reste comme ça, d’accord ? C’est moi qui vais aller me changer !

Et sans attendre de réponse de la part de son ami, il fonce en direction de sa chambre.

  


3

_Qui aurait cru que j’en aurai finalement l’utilité… ?_

Debout dans le métro et sa main agrippant la poignée au-dessus de sa tête, Angeal observe son reflet dans la vitre qui lui fait face. Vêtu d’un jean et d’un pull sombre à col en V, il songe que ça fait un moment qu’il n’a pas quitté son uniforme pour des vêtements civils.

Ses doigts viennent se perdre du côté de ses cheveux, dans lesquels il a passé un coup de peigne avant de quitter sa chambre. Se demande si ça le change vraiment d’être habillé ainsi. En comparaison de Sephiroth, il n’a pas l’impression qu’il y a beaucoup de différence entre le lui SOLDAT et celui qu’il est ce soir – simple civil anonyme perdu au milieu d’autres anonymes.

Discrètement, il observe du coin de l’œil son ami. Debout près de lui, celui-ci a l’air un peu ailleurs et n’a pas dit grand-chose depuis qu’ils ont quitté la Shinra.

En cet instant, il a presque le sentiment de se trouver en compagnie d’un autre homme. D’être un privilégié, en quelque sorte, car il est prêt à parier qu’il n’y a pas grand monde à la Shinra qui l’ait déjà vu ainsi.

_Quand Genesis va apprendre ça…_

Il va très certainement leur taper une crise. Depuis le temps qu’il cherche à amadouer Sephiorth pour que celui-ci daigne porter autre chose que son uniforme, imaginer qu’il a raté pareille occasion risque de le rendre malade. D’autant plus malade que c’est leur ami lui-même qui a tenu à ce qu’il ne les accompagne pas.

_Vraiment, je n’y comprends rien. Si ça a un rapport avec le SOLDAT, je ne vois pas pourquoi il voudrait l’écarter._

À moins que ce ne soit pour lui annoncer qu’il va être promu première classe – ce qu’il aurait très bien pu faire à la Shinra –, ce dont il doute fortement.

Il en est là de ses réflexions quand leur rame de métro fait halte. Un coup d’œil au nom de l’arrêt lui apprend qu’ils descendront au prochain. Une chance, car l’afflux de nouveaux arrivants est tel qu’il se retrouve bientôt écrasé contre les autres voyageurs, presque à tomber sur ceux assis devant lui.

Sephiroth n’est pas vraiment en meilleure posture et au moment où les cheveux de celui-ci viennent lui frotter la joue, Angeal sent son visage s’enflammer.

— Désolé, dit-il.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il le fait.

Dans une série de grincements, leur rame se remet en route. Les doigts crispés à la poignée, il s’efforce de garder son équilibre tout en ignorant les coups de coude qu’un type derrière lui ne cesse de lui envoyer par mégarde. Un soupir lui échappe et il va pour fermer les yeux, le temps que ça passe, quand son attention est attirée par une odeur familière.

Il renifle, en cherche la provenance et incline la tête en direction de Sephiroth pour respirer son parfum. Visiblement surpris, celui-ci a un vague mouvement de recul, tandis qu’Angeal, qui se rend compte de ce qu’il vient de faire, se rejette en arrière et bouscule tous ceux qui se tiennent derrière lui. Ceux-ci laissent entendre des grognements, qu’il couvre d’excuses embrouillées – sans toutefois savoir s’il les dédie à ces inconnus, ou bien à Sephiroth qui le fixe à présent.

Le rouge aux joues, Angeal reprend sa place aux côtés de son ami et grogne :

— Désolé, ça m’a surpris… ce parfum, c’est bien… ?

Sephiroth opine du chef, a déjà détourné le regard.

— Tu l’apprécies, pas vrai ?

— Oui… mais comment… ?

Il se souvient avoir hésité à l’acheter, peu après son retour du Wutai. L’a découvert alors qu’il accompagnait Genesis dans une parfumerie – celui-ci ayant pour projet de changer son parfum habituel.

La chose avait pris un temps fou et Angeal avait fini par déambuler à travers le commerce, testant ici et là certains des produits proposés, plus par ennui qu’autre chose. Au bout d’un moment, du reste, c’est à peine s’il parvenait encore à faire la différence entre tous ces parfums, entouré de tant de senteurs qu’il s’était demandé comment l’odorat des malheureux travaillant ici pouvait y survivre.

Et puis, il était tombé sur ce parfum. Un mélange de poivre rose et de jasmin, auquel se mêlaient des nuances de cèdres, de santal, de citron, et autres senteurs plus ou moins subtiles. Le résultat lui avait plu et il se revoit faire un signe à Sephiroth – qui, maintenant qu’il y pense, les accompagnait ce jour-là –, pour le lui faire sentir.

Et s’il ne l’avait pas acheté, c’est bien parce que dans son métier, se parfumer relève le plus souvent du gâchis et qu’il n’y a rien qu’il déteste plus que de jeter de l’argent par la fenêtre.

— J’ai une bonne mémoire, lui répond simplement Sephiroth, alors que leur rame s’arrête à nouveau.

Autour de lui, nombreux sont les passagers à se diriger vers la sortie, alors que lui-même reste figé sur place. L’impression que quelque chose est en train de lui échapper. Quelque chose de très, très gros.

_Est-ce qu’il veut dire qu’il le porte parce qu’il sait que j’aime ce parfum ?_

Non… non, stop ! S’il va par là, il va recommencer à se faire des films. Non, il a sans doute mal compris. Parce que sinon, ça signifierait…

Il déglutit, comme lui reviennent en mémoire les paroles de Genesis :

_« Et enfin, troisièmement : il a quelqu’un en vue et il est suffisamment sûr de lui pour s’imaginer que c’est déjà dans la poche. Ce qui, à mon avis, lui ressemblerait bien. »_

Est-ce que ça pourrait être ça ? Est-ce que lui, Angeal Hewley, pourrait être la personne que son ami… ?

Mais avant qu’il ne puisse aller au bout de sa pensée, la sonnerie annonçant la fermeture des portes s’élève. Se secouant, il se précipite en direction de ces dernières, a juste le temps de bondir à l’extérieur avant qu’elles ne se referment…

  


4

— C’est là. Au troisième.

Angeal lève les yeux en direction de l’immeuble désigné. Près de l’entrée s’exhibent les noms des différents commerces occupant les lieux, étage par étage. De la musique est audible, sortant d’un bar à quelques mètres. Et au loin, le bruit de la circulation.

Un peu ailleurs depuis qu’ils ont quitté le métro, Angeal ne dit rien, se contente d’opiner du chef. Dans son esprit, l’idée a fait son chemin, a commencé à y creuser son nid et il craint, à présent, l’arrivée de la désillusion. Il s’est fait tant de faux espoirs ces derniers temps qu’il ne se sent pas les épaules d’en supporter davantage. Crever l’abcès, rapidement. Puis panser ses blessures de cœur et tout oublier. Oui, c’est sans doute ce qu’il y a de mieux à faire. Il n’a pas besoin du reste, pas besoin de déceptions supplémentaires.

Sephiroth a porté la main à la porte vitrée et Angeal remarque seulement qu’il est en train de lui parler. Battant des paupières, il le coupe :

— Ah, désolé ! Je t’écoutais pas… !

Sans se vexer, son ami répète :

— Je te disais que je m’excusais de nous avoir fait venir jusqu’ici. Nous aurions pu dîner au secteur 8, mais beaucoup d’employés de la compagnie le fréquentent. Et à la Shinra, les murs ont tendance à avoir des oreilles, alors…

— Des oreilles ?

— Oui, tu sais : Les Turks, Genesis, ou bien…

— Ah, le coupe à nouveau Angeal. Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire.

Bien qu’il ne comprenne toujours pas pourquoi il était si important qu’ils s’éloignent de tous ces curieux potentiels. Ça commence à lui sembler gros, tout ça, un peu trop gros, même.

_Dans quoi est-ce que je suis en train de m’embarquer au juste ?_

Sephiroth a ouvert la porte, à présent. Et comme il va pour s’engager dans l’escalier, Angeal tend la main pour lui saisir le bras ; peut sentir les muscles de son ami se crisper à ce contact.

— Attends. Avant qu’on y aille, il y a quelque chose que j’aimerais t’avouer…

Tenant toujours la porte, Sephiroth le fixe dans l’attente de la suite. Angeal lui relâche le bras et sent les battements de son cœur s’accélérer.

Une boule au niveau de sa gorge, qui l’étouffe. Ses mains se couvrent de sueur et il a presque le sentiment que ses jambes ne sont plus que du coton ; qu’elles s’apprêtent à le trahir d’un instant à l’autre. Il voulait laisser passer le dîner avant de se jeter à l’eau, mais il ne sait pas s’il aura le courage d’attendre jusque-là. Et puis, la raison de leur venir ici lui semblant de plus en plus nébuleuse, il craint qu’après que celle-ci lui ait été dévoilée, que l’ambiance ne soit plus du tout à ce genre de déclaration.

Aussi, s’efforçant de rassembler son courage, dit-il :

— Je… ça va peut-être te sembler bizarre, mais… en fait… tu vois… je… (Il se passe la langue sur les lèvres et se jette finalement à l’eau :) Je t’aime.

Juste quelques mots et pourtant, il a le sentiment de n’avoir jamais rien prononcé de plus compliqué. La boule qui se logeait au niveau de sa gorge dégringole en direction de son estomac, où elle grossit, lui donne presque envie de vomir.

Certain de ne s’être jamais senti aussi vulnérable de toute sa vie.

Et face à lui, Sephiroth le fixe sans beaucoup d’émotions et répond très simplement :

— Oui, je sais.

L’espace de quelques secondes, Angeal reste sans réaction. L’air stupide, il se contente de soutenir le regard de Sephiroth, tandis que son cerveau cherche désespérément à recoller les morceaux. Puis un gargouillis lui remontant le long de la gorge, il se met à bafouiller :

— De… hein… mais… de… TU SAIS ?!

— Eh bien oui. Tu me l’as déjà avoué.

— Pardon ?!

— La dernière fois, quand Genesis s’est fait percer les oreilles. C’était bien de ce dont il s’agissait, non ?

— Je… tu… tu avais compris que je… ?

L’irritation monte brutalement en lui. Alors comme ça, il savait ? Il savait et il l’a laissé poiroter tout ce temps ? Sans jamais revenir sur le sujet ?!

Mais avant qu’il ne puisse le lui reprocher, lui signifier combien il en a souffert et qu’il aurait au moins pu être plus clair dans son rejet, son ami répond :

— Pas exactement. Enfin, je pensais qu’il pouvait s’agir de ça, mais comme j’ai parfois du mal à comprendre… certaines choses, je me suis dit qu’il était possible que je fasse erreur. Mais comme tu es venu en reparler avec moi, alors…

— À propos du fait que ces boucles d’oreilles nous plaisaient à tous les deux, c’est ça ?

— C’est ça.

— Et donc, tu…

— J’ai eu ma confirmation.

Un silence s’installe entre eux. Un silence lourd, pendant lequel le cerveau d’Angeal recommence à s’affoler. Se pinçant l’arrête du nez entre deux doigts, il prend une longue inspiration et reprend :

— Donc… tu sais que j’ai des sentiments pour toi…

N’ose toutefois pas aller plus loin. Car s’il a compris que les boucles d’oreilles en question n’étaient qu’une métaphore pour le désigner, alors le fait que lui-même ait dit qu’elles lui plaisaient pourrait signifier…

— Et tu sais que j’en ai pour toi… n’est-ce pas ?

Angeal peut sentir son visage s’embraser. Un gargouillis lui remontant le long de la gorge, il se plaque les mains contre les yeux. N’entends plus que les battements furieux de son cœur, qui ont envahi ses tympans avec tant de force qu’ils semblent vouloir le rendre sourd.

— Donc… DONC ! Tu es en train de me dire que depuis plus d’une semaine on est ensemble ?!

Et à Sephiroth de questionner, visiblement perdu :

— Ce n’est pas ce que tu voulais ?

— Bien sûr que c’est ce que je voulais !

Mais là, tout lui tombe dessus d’un seul coup. C’est beaucoup trop brutal, au point de presque l’étourdir.

— Mais alors pourquoi tu ne l’as pas dit ?!

— Je te l’ai dit, puisque…

— Non, ce que je veux dire, c’est : pourquoi est-ce que tu n’as rien changé à ton comportement ? Pourquoi tu n’as pas… ?

Mais se rendant compte que son ami est de plus en plus paumé, il se force au calme, ferme un moment les yeux, avant d’expliquer :

— Je n’avais pas du tout compris ça. Je… en vérité, j’attendais que tu reviennes vers moi. Mais comme tu ne l’as pas fait, je pensais que je m’étais fait des films et…

— Tu sais, le coupe Sephiroth. Je ne suis pas très doué pour ce genre de relation. Je ne suis jamais sorti avec personne, aussi j’espérais que ce serait plutôt toi qui…

— Qui ferais les pas suivants ?

— Voilà. Et comme tu semblais ne rien vouloir changer à notre relation à la Shinra, j’en ai déduit que tu ne voulais pas que ça se sache et…

— Et si on est là ce soir…

— C’est parce que j’avais besoin d’en discuter avec toi. Pour savoir quelles sont tes limites, mais aussi…

— Ce qu’on attend chacun de cette relation ?

En réponse, Sephiroth opine du chef.

Angeal pousse un soupir et remarque, non sans étonnement, que toute sa nervosité l’a quitté. Les choses ont pris une tournure à ce point inattendue qu’il ne sait plus vraiment ce qu’il ressent. A presque l’impression que leur couple est déjà assez vieux pour qu’il soit parfaitement à l’aise avec l’idée.

Se passant une main dans les cheveux, il laisse son regard détailler Sephiroth. Donc… ces vêtements… ce parfum… c’était en définitif pour lui ?

Touché de l’attention, un sourire vient lui étirer les lèvres.

— Ça fait longtemps ? (Et comme son compagnon l’invite, d’un haussement de sourcils, à développer, il ajoute :) Que tu sais que tu as des sentiments pour moi ?

— Non. En fait, ce n’est qu’assez récemment que j’ai remarqué qu’ils avaient changé, mais…

Mais sans doute, comme lui, avait-il préféré les garder secrets, de crainte de mettre leur amitié en péril. Et s’il ne s’était pas montré négligent, s’il n’avait pas laissé échapper ces quelques mots, alors les choses en seraient certainement restées là.

_D’autant qu’il est bien plus doué que moi pour dissimuler. Oui, jamais la maladresse ne serait venue de son côté !_

Et malgré son côté déprimant, l’idée lui arrache un petit rire. Plus nerveux qu’autre chose. Il pince les lèvres, tente d’étouffer le suivant, mais ne peut retenir un pouffement, puis un autre, et encore un autre. Finalement, un « Haaaa ! » lui échappe et il secoue la tête.

— Dire que je me suis mis dans des états pas croyables alors que… (Puis, son regard Mako revenant à Sephiroth :) Tout à l’heure, par exemple. Quand tu as dit à Douglas que tu avais déjà quelqu’un…

Et à son ami, étonné, de questionner :

— Tu étais là ?

— Juste derrière toi.

— Oh !

L’espace d’un instant, Sephiroth a l’air de nouveau perdu. Les sourcils froncés, il a le regard dans le vide, comme s’il cherchait quoi faire de ces nouvelles informations. Puis ses lèvres se mettent à trembler, s’étirent en un mince sourire, avant de laisser s’échapper un fou rire.

— Excuse-moi, articule-t-il entre deux éclats. J’imagine que ça a dû être dur pour toi, mais…

Le rire le submerge à nouveau, le faisant presque se plier en deux.

— J’en ai vraiment bavé, tu sais ? réplique Angeal.

— Je sais… je te demande pardon.

— Ça fait une semaine que je suis au bord de la dépression. Et tout à l’heure, tu m’as mis le coup de grâce !

— Désolé.

— Ah ça tu peux l’être, désolé !

L’air réprobateur, il a croisé les bras, tandis que Sephiroth continue de rire. Celui-ci lui fait un geste de la main pour lui demander à nouveau de l’excuser, avant de la porter à sa bouche et de tenter d’étouffer son hilarité. Sans beaucoup de succès, toutefois.

En vérité faussement fâché, Angeal ne tarde pas à se dérider et se fend d’un sourire. Attend patiemment qu’il parvienne à retrouver son sérieux.

Le regard pétillant, Sephiroth secoue la tête. Puis, d’une voix un peu rauque, il dit :

— Allez ! Allons-y.

Là-dessus, il rouvre la porte de l’immeuble et s’engage dans l’escalier. Angeal le suit et, la main portée à la rampe, est soudain pris d’une hésitation.

Le regard fixé sur le dos de son ami, il sent une envie qu’il réprime depuis un moment venir le titiller et se risque à lancer :

— Hé, Seph’ ?

Comme l’interpellé se retourne, Angeal sent son cœur s’affoler à nouveau. Une drôle de sensation s’empare de son corps, se propage jusqu’à son cerveau, au point de lui donner l’impression d’évoluer comme en plein rêve.

— Puisque finalement, on est ensemble… et que tu nous as fait venir jusqu’ici pour qu’on soit tranquilles…

Ses doigts resserrent un peu leur prise sur la rampe.

— Est-ce que je peux t’embrasser ?

Dans un premier temps, aucune réaction n’est visible chez Sephiroth. La chose ne dure qu’une poignée de secondes, mais pour Angeal, ça s’apparente à une éternité. Une éternité pendant laquelle la panique le submerge, où il se demande s’il n’a pas commis une erreur, s’il n’a pas voulu aller un peu trop vite en besogne.

Il est d’ailleurs à deux doigts de s’excuser, quand son compagnon comble la distance qui les sépare. Se penche dans sa direction, pour lui offrir ses lèvres qu’il vient rencontrer avec une seconde de retard.

D’abord sans y croire vraiment, presque timidement, avant de prendre pleinement conscience que la chose est bien en train de se produire. Que la main qui s’est pausée sur son bras est la sienne, que ce parfum, qu’il respire, lui appartient, mais aussi qu’il a rarement senti sa chaleur d’aussi près. Leur baiser se poursuit, efface le monde autour d’eux et ses doigts viennent se perdre dans les cheveux de Sephiroth, où ils s’emmêlent…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour le troisième chapitre de ce projet ! (Qui se sera fait un peu attendre, ahem !) Ne reste à présent plus que les deux bonus, qui sont déjà écrits, et que je vais donc sans doute pouvoir poster prochainement. :)


	4. Bonus #1

— Si c’est pas mignon !

Le regard pétillant, Genesis vient de faire irruption dans la chambre d’Angeal pour le découvrir en train de prendre son petit déjeuner avec Sephiroth. Et si ce dernier a déjà revêtu son uniforme, le premier est toujours en pyjama, les cheveux en bataille et l’air encore un peu dans les vapes.

— Je t’ai pas déjà dit de frapper avant d’entrer ? grogne Angeal, en trempant un reste de tartine dans son café.

— Certaines situations nécessitent que l’on oublie un peu les bonnes manières, lui répond Genesis. Soit tu étais au bord du suicide, soit tu roucoulais avec notre ami. Dans tous les cas, tu ne m’aurais jamais ouvert si je l’avais fait.

— Sérieusement…

— Roucouler ? répète Sephiroth en tournant les yeux vers Angeal.

Celui-ci se passe une main dans les cheveux et fronce les sourcils, l’air soudain embêté.

— Désolé… je voulais pas casser l’ambiance hier, alors j’ai préféré éviter de te dire que je m’étais confié à lui…

— Je vois…, fait Sephiroth en prenant une gorgée de son café. Tu étais sacrément désespéré.

— T’as pas idée !

— Un peu plus et il tressait lui-même la corde pour se pendre, lance Genesis, ignorant superbement le regard agacé de son compatriote. Enfin, si j’en crois ce que je vois, nous voilà avec un nouveau couple au SOLDAT !

Et à Angeal de le menacer :

— Si jamais tu en parles à qui que ce soit… !

— Je te l’ai déjà dit : il n’y a que deux personnes à qui je parle de ce genre de choses et elles sont toutes les deux devant moi.

— C’est toujours ça de gagné, soupire Sephiroth en terminant son café.

— Vraiment désolé. Il va être insupportable, maintenant.

— Pas ce qu’il ne l’est pas déjà au naturel ?

— Haha, les coupe Genesis. Moquez-vous, moquez-vous, il n’empêche que si je n’avais pas été là pour t’écouter, ‘Geal, tu serais encore à te morfondre dans ton coin. Tu devrais me remercier ! Au final, c’est un peu grâce à moi, tout ça.

Et à ses amis de lever les yeux au ciel pour toute réponse.

Comme ils s’en retournent à leur petit déjeuner sans faire plus attention à lui, ne se donnant même pas la peine de l’inviter à les rejoindre, Genesis vient distraitement jouer avec son lobe gauche, où s’exhibe une boucle d’oreille.

Le silence dans la pièce se poursuit, s’épaissit et, finalement lassé d’être ignoré, il se pare d’un sourire et questionne :

— Et donc… vous l’avez fait ?

Angeal recrache la gorgée de café qu’il vient de prendre et commence à s’étouffer bruyamment. Avec pour seul signe de contrariété un léger froncement de sourcils, Sephiroth réplique :

— Ça ne te regarde pas.

Et à Angeal d’ajouter, furieux :

— Je t’en pose des questions ?!

— Donc, ça veut dire non, conclut Genesis en détournant les yeux, l’air franchement déçu. Quelle bande de poules mouillées !

— Gen’ !

— Tu n’as rien de mieux à faire ? s’agace Sephiroth, dont le froncement de sourcils s’est accentué.

— Je suis sincèrement, SINCÈREMENT désolé, Seph’.

— Pas ensemble depuis vingt-quatre heures et le voilà qui s’écrase déjà, soupire Genesis en continuant de jouer avec son lobe, le regard toujours porté sur le côté.

En réponse, Angeal écrase son poing sur la table, faisant bondir à peu près tout ce qui s’y trouve. Un peu de café s’échappe de sa tasse et vient maculer le bois du plateau, tandis qu’un morceau de sucre dégringole du tas sur lequel il était juché. Ses yeux fixés sur les oreilles de Genesis, Sephiroth plisse les paupières.

— Tu n’étais pas censé t’en débarrasser ?

Avec un « Mhhh ? » leur ami reporte son attention sur eux. Semble ne pas comprendre tout de suite ce qu’on lui reproche, avant de se fendre d’un sourire plein de fierté.

— Et c’est ce que j’ai fait, n’est-ce pas Angeal ? (Et n’obtenant qu’un grognement de la part de l’interrogé, il attrape ses lobes entre ses doigts et ajoute :) Mais comme je savais que tôt ou tard, l’un d’entre vous allait me demander de les retirer, j’en ai acheté une paire de rechanges.

— Selon Wei, fait Angeal en essuyant les taches qui maculent sa table, Franz est décidé à te tuer s’il t’attrape encore avec les oreilles percées.

— J’accepte mon sort. S’il veut faire de moi un martyr, alors qu’il en soit ainsi !

— Ce ne sont que des boucles d’oreilles, Gen’ !

— Il n’y a pas de petits combats, Angeal. Chaque action contre la tyrannie est auréolée de prestige.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il ne faut pas entendre, murmure Sephiroth en se resservant une tasse de café.

Il la porte tout juste à ses lèvres quand Genesis, lassé de tenir la chandelle, annonce :

— Sur ce, mes amis, j’ai des choses à faire. Quant à vous, ajoute-t-il en portant une main à la poignée de la porte, vous devriez en profiter pour faire davantage connaissance. Surtout qu’entre notre homme mystère que je soupçonne d’être encore puceau…

— Dehors ! lui lance Sephiroth.

— Et toi ‘Geal qui ne l’a pas fait depuis un moment…

— Fous-nous la paix !

— Ça ne va pas vous demander longtemps avant de…

Il n’a toutefois pas le temps de finir et doit quitter la pièce en vitesse, comme un pot de confiture, accompagné d’un couteau, sont lancés dans sa direction. La porte se referme tout juste derrière lui qu’il peut entendre l’un s’écraser contre, tandis que l’autre s’y plante.

Dos au battant, il pousse un soupir et se passe une main dans les cheveux. Vraiment, ces deux-là sont désespérants. À se demander comment ils se débrouilleraient s’il n’était pas là pour veiller sur eux !

Recommençant à se triturer le lobe, il ne peut néanmoins ignorer le soupçon de jalousie qui s’est nichée en lui. Ses amis risquent d’être plus proches que jamais, à présent, et il apprécie peu l’idée de se retrouver dans le rôle de cinquième roue du carrosse.

_S’ils pensent que je vais les laisser me tenir à l’écart, ils se mettent le doigt dans l’œil jusqu’au coude !_

Pour l’heure, néanmoins, il se sent d’humeur généreuse et peut donc bien leur accorder un peu de temps juste pour tous les deux.

_Parce que dans le fond, je suis un chic type…_

C’est donc très satisfait de lui-même qu’il s’écarte de la porte.

Il n’a toutefois pas fait trois pas dans le couloir qu’une main s’abat brutalement sur son épaule. Derrière lui, un homme aux cheveux blonds à l’air furieux, qui le dépasse d’une bonne tête. Et sa voix véhicule des menaces de mort quand il gronde :

— Rhapsodoooos… !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et bien entendu, après le départ de Genesis, Angeal s'est encore répandu en excuses. :p
> 
> Bon, plus qu'un bonus et ce sera la fin ! Je vais essayer de le réécrire et de le corriger demain, sinon d'ici quelques jours. Dans tous les cas, il apparaîtra avant la fin de la semaine. :)


	5. Bonus #2

1

— Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ?!

L’homme sursaute et en lâche presque les documents qu’il est venu apporter à Hojo. Semblant se demander ce qui peut bien lui être encore reproché, il tourne un regard effrayé en direction de son supérieur. Sephiroth, qui se rhabille dans un coin de la pièce après son dernier bilan de santé, observe la scène avec intérêt.

Les narines dilatées, Hojo s’approche à grands pas de son assistant. Une lueur dangereuse dans le regard, il brandit un stylo avec lequel il vient frapper l’oreiller de celui-ci.

— Ça ! Cette chose, là. Où est-ce que vous vous croyez exactement ? Au Wall Market ?

Son interlocuteur a blêmi et le laisse lui martyriser le lobe sans chercher à se défendre.

— Allez me retirer ça tout de suite. Et faites passer le mot que le prochain que je vois avec les oreilles percées se fera éjecter du Département. C’est compris ?

L’homme ne proteste pas, préfère plutôt filer à toute vitesse. Terminant de passer son haut, Sephiroth s’enquiert :

— Un problème, professeur ?

En réponse, Hojo lui lance un regard agacé et, attrapant les documents qui ont été déposés sur son bureau, répond avec aigreur :

— J’en ai fini avec toi, tu peux retourner à tes activités.

Puis, feuilletant sèchement le dossier qu’il tient en main, il grommelle tout bas et promet les pires sévices au prochain imbécile qui se sentira des désirs d’individualité. Sortant ses cheveux de son haut, Sephiroth continue de l’observer d’un air songeur. Puis, doucement, tout doucement, un sourire lui monte aux lèvres…

  


2

— _Mon ami, ton désir est ce qui apporte la vie,_

_« Le don de la Déesse._

_« Même si les lendemains sont vides de promesses, _

_« Rien ne pourra empêcher mon retour… _ et merde !

Avec un sifflement dangereux, Genesis laisse tomber son éponge et vient se frotter les yeux du dos de la main. Non seulement il en est réduit à cette tâche ingrate, mais en plus il court le risque de perdre la vue par la faute de cette saloperie qui ne cesse de gicler à la moindre pression.

Dans son dos, Angeal soupire. Adossé au mur situé près de la porte de la terrasse où lui et Genesis se trouvent, il commence à être fatigué de  lui  tenir compagnie. Qui plus est, le vent soufflant à cette hauteur est particulièrement glacial et il se demande s’il ne va pas geler sur place avant la fin de la journée.

— Tu peux faire une pause, tu sais ? Franz ne te l’a pas interdit.

— Je ne lui donnerai pas cette satisfaction, Angeal. Je vais en finir avec cette corvée en un temps record et après ça, je retournerai me faire percer les oreilles !

— Ça ne t’apportera rien de bon de t’obstiner.

— Je ne les laisserai pas gagner. C’est une question d’honneur, à présent !

Angeal soupire à nouveau, mais décide de ne pas insister. Comme Genesis se remet au travail, il laisse son regard s’attarder sur la vue imprenable de Midgar qui s’offre à lui.

Après avoir attrapé  son ami  la veille, Franz  l’ a non seulement forcé à retirer ses boucles d’oreilles, mais l’a  également gratifié de la corvée de nettoyer toute la façade de la Shinra. Autant dire qu’il y est encore le mois prochain et que l’humiliation ne fait que commencer pour lui. Car une fois qu’il va se retrouver à devoir crapahuter au niveau des baies vitrées des bureaux et autres lieux fréquentés de la compagnie, il ne pourra plus échapper aux regards d e ses employés. Et avec ses cheveux dépeignés, ses joues déjà pleine s de crasse et de poussière, ainsi que son bleu de travail, on ne peut pas dire que Genesis Rhapsodos  vende du rêve.

_Pour le coup, son ego risque d’en prendre un sale coup…_

La porte près de lui s’ouvre sur un grincement et laisse passer Sephiroth. Ses cheveux s’envolant sous la force du vent, il repousse d’une main les mèches qui lui frappent le visage et s’enquiert :

— Alors ?

— J’ai peur que ça ne suffise pas à lui faire rentrer un peu de bon sens dans le crâne.

— Je m’en doutais. (Puis, les bras croisés comme pour se protéger du froid, il dit :) Va te réchauffer. Il peut bien rester seul cinq minutes, d’autant que c’est lui qui l’a cherché…

— C’est vrai, mais…

— Tu devrais l’écouter, Angeal, lance Genesis sans se retourner. Laisse-moi seul, abandonné à mon sort, délaissé de tous. Qui se soucie vraiment de moi, de toute façon ?

— Sérieusement…

Genesis prend une longue inspiration, trempe son éponge dans le sceau mousseux près de lui et récite d’une vois lugubre :

— _Mon ami, le destin est cruel._

_« Il n’existe ni rêve, ni honneur, _

_« La flèche a quitté l’arc de la Déesse._

— Ah…, fait Sephiroth. On a déjà atteint le point Loveless.

— On l’a atteint depuis une heure, grogne Angeal.

Puis, tournant les yeux vers Sephiroth, un détail le trouble. Son cerveau met un moment à comprendre de quoi il s’agit et, quand l’illumination le frappe, il s’exclame :

— Tu t’es fait percer les oreilles ?!

Et non seulement il se les ait fait percer, mais en plus il porte les boucles d’oreilles achetées ce jour-là. Genesis, qui s’est retourné à cette nouvelle, bondit sur ses pieds dans un cri indigné.

— J’y crois pas ! s’agace-t-il en jetant son éponge dans son sceau, produisant des éclaboussures qui viennent lui tremper le pantalon. Et bien sûr, à toi, personne ne va venir chercher des poux. Nooooon ! Puisque monsieur est un première classe, un héros, il peut se permettre de faire ce qu’il veut !

Puis, les poings plantés sur les hanches, il prend une longue inspiration et ferme les yeux, le temps pour lui de retrouver son calme. Quand il reprend la parole, une tension est toujours audible dans sa voix, mais il semble déjà moins agressif :

— Enfin, j’imagine que je devrais être satisfait… mon sacrifice n’aura pas été vain et à présent que tu t’es rangé de mon côté…

— Ça n’a rien à voir, le coupe Sephiroth, avant de se tourner vers Angeal. Et ce n’est que temporaire.

— Dommage, marmonne Angeal. En tout cas, j’avais raison : ça te va bien.

En réponse, son compagnon arque un sourcil et lui offre un petit sourire, qu’Angeal lui rend.

— Je vous préviens que si vous commencez à vous bécoter…, grogne Genesis en récupérant son éponge.

— Aucun risque, réplique Sephiroth. Ça te ferait trop plaisir.

Puis son sourire revenant lui étirer les lèvres, en une courbe satisfaite, il annonce :

— Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m’excuser : il faut que j’aille voir Hojo !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, ok, j'ai menti : en vérité, c'est grâce à Sephiroth si le SOLDAT a finalement assoupli son règlement sur le port de boucles d'oreilles. (Beaucoup de ses admirateurs troisièmes comme deuxième classes l'ayant imité suite à ça, au point de rendre la chose ingérable.) :p Désolé, Genesis, même pour ce genre de bêtise il est plus doué que toi !
> 
> Et donc... nous voilà arrivé à la fin ! Mais j'ai encore pas mal d'idées de fics sur ces trois-là, du temps de leur jeunesse, du coup... je suis loin d'en avoir terminé avec eux ! x) (Je prévois notamment d'écrire sur la façon dont ils sont devenus amis... ce qui ne s'est pas fait sans difficultés !)
> 
> En attendant, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et peut-être à la prochaine. :)


End file.
